Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
A parallel circuit in which equivalent circuit units are arranged is used in semiconductor devices. An amplification portion and a comparison portion connected as a parallel circuit are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2014-131146 and 2013-179577. In order to reduce the size of the parallel circuit or increase the number of the circuit units, a pitch between the circuit units or a width of the circuit unit needs to be reduced. Note that the width of the circuit unit is the same as or less than the pitch between the circuit units. Therefore, the width of the circuit unit reduces if the pitch between the circuit units reduces.